Wishful thinking
by shadowphantomness
Summary: The POV of several pokemon, with an abusive trainer, as they face off against Lance in RedBlueYellow. I guess you could call it depressing... but the fic makes sense in a way.


Another pokemon POV, yes, this will be depressing as well…

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.

Notes: indicates telepathy, ** indicates thoughts, _italics_ indicates pokemon speech.

Summary: The POV of several pokemon, with an abusive trainer, as they face off against Lance in Red/Blue/Yellow.

Title: Wishful thinking

            My trainer is an idiot.

            Yes, I know, that I, as a pokemon, should not be saying this, but it is true. 

            It was sheer luck that Pikachu actually grew 2 levels during the fight with Lorelei, so she could take out Bruno's two Onix. And it was sheer luck that kadabra did not faint during the battle with Bruno or Agatha.

            Stupid, why didn't he buy any revives?

            So now there are only two left. Gyrados… and me…

            Agatha mentions something about how professor Oak used to be like my trainer. Ha! If he ever was, then I'm glad I wasn't around to see it. Because he always seemed like an expert to me, unlike the trainer I'm stuck with now…

            I rustle impatiently. He glares at me and proceeds through the next door.

            It's a really long walk…

            Finally, we're at the blue doors. They have dragons on them. Pretty, but deadly. My trainer should be taking a hint now, but no…

            He walks right through them and then they close behind him.

            There's a long row of pokemon statues. But they all look the same. I wonder if they're for decoration? On the other end, at the doorway leading to the Hall of Fame, stands the last trainer between my trainer and the championship.

            I'm actually hoping my trainer will lose…

            Here goes…

            My trainer comes up. So does the other trainer. He introduces himself as Lance, the dragon trainer. As he goes along, I start to get worried. If he is using the mystical dragon pokemon, will Gyrados and I actually have a chance?  
            My trainer thinks so. He sends out Gyrados with an order for Ice Beam.

            The other trainer smiles, and I catch a hint of ice in it. He tosses his cape back, and I am shocked at what I see.

            Because on his back are a pair of silver dragon's wings. Which means, that the trainer is a true Dragon Master, and my trainer will most likely lose…

            And then, from the poke ball he releases, comes a Gyrados. But this one is different. It looks healthy and alert, unlike the one my master is using. The ice beam crashes into it, but hardly any damage is done…

            Gyrados opens his mouth and spits out a Thunderbolt attack. In a few seconds, the Gyrados my master is using teeters and collapses on the floor.

            It is down. Which means, he will have to use me.

            As my poke ball pops open, I stare at my opponent, trying to figure out its weak spot. Maybe it's mouth?

            My trainer orders me to use Razor Leaf, and I have no choice but to do so. The leaves do little damage…

            Lance doesn't even talk, he just stands there, eyes closed, and his Gyrados rears up and unleashes Dragon Rage.

            This time, my trainer doesn't even order me to attack. He's fumbling in his pocket for a Revive, and manages to find one. He quickly sprays it on Pikachu to rejuvenate him.

            Pikachu wakes up.

            Dragon rage didn't do that much, so I'm still standing. I glare defiantly at my opponent, who doesn't even flinch.

            This time, the beam coming from Gyrados is yellowish, which makes it… Hyper Beam.

            I am _so_ dead.

            As I surrender to the oblivion of darkness, I hear my trainer calling Pikachu to use Thundershock. But I don't know if it works…

*************End Venusaur's POV, switch to Pikachu's POV********************

            I'm so tired! Mew help me, I just fought all of Lorelei's pokemon and finally fainted. But now, it seems my trainer wants me to fight again. And I'm only at half HP!

            Still, I must obey. Now that my trainer has the Earth badge, there is nothing else to do… I wish my life were better…

            I am ordered to use Thunderbolt. My vision clears, and I see a towering Gyrados… and a trainer.

            It's a trainer in a black cape and a black/red outfit… who can only be Lance, the Dragon Master.

            Pokemon know his name. He is the only one who has passed Lugia's trail to become the Dragon Master and survived. They call him the prince of dragons. He has dragon's wings, and his dragons are supposed to be unbeatable.

            Still, if my trainer is fighting him now, it means that my trainer is almost a pokemon master! That's terrible!

            But I still have to fight… I'm too weak to rebel…

            _I'm sorry._ I say to the Gyrados, as I pump it with Thundershock. It flinches and roars, and I see the same slashes appearing on Lance's arms and chest, as on Gyrados's scales. Lance quickly recalls Gyrados.

            My trainer laughs, and says, one down.

            Lance forms a ball of energy in his hands, and sends out Dragonair.

            It's long, elegant-looking, healthy, and very, very, deadly.

            It quickly uses Agility. Now, it is going to be really hard to hit.

            "Pikachu, use Thunder!"

            The attack misses. How can I hit something that's moving twice as fast?

            Dragonair sends a wave of water at me. I identify it as a Surf attack and try to evade, but it's too fast.

            I'm clinging onto consciousness with both paws no still have 2 or 3 HP left…

            My trainer looks frantic. "Come on, do thunder!" He cries. 

            I power up, and this time, the attack does not fail. I hear dragonair's cry, and I flinch. I peer out and I see that both trainer and pokemon are feeling the effects of my attack.

            I'm sorry…

            However, Lance's eyes glow with a strange blue light, and his Dragonair rights itself. It still has some HP left.

            A beam of blue energy shoots from its horn…

            Ice Beam…

            As I faint, I feel the poke ball light recalling me. The pokemon of the world are safe. My trainer is not a master.

***************End Pikachu's POV, switch to trainer's POV************************************

            "Stupid pokemon!" I scream as Pikachu faints. "You worthless things!" I stamp and scream, raging against the unfairness of it all.

            "Perhaps if you cared for them, they would fight for you." Lance says, as he jumps off his 'throne' and walks towards me.

            "Shut up." I mutter. "This isn't over yet!"

            I pull out a secret poke ball that I've kept in my pocket all along. My level forty-six Mew. So what if I cheated to get it, and threw time into a loop? It's a legendary and it will help me win!

            "Mew, go!"  
            Lance steps back slightly, and his eyes narrow. He looks annoyed. Not that I care. "So are we going to battle or not?" I demand.

            Lance's Dragonair rears up, placing itself between its trainer and me. I laugh.

            "Pathetic! This time, I'm going to win!"

**********************Mew's POV*****************************************************

            I hate my life sometimes.

            I am a legendary Mew. I should be flying free in the wild, uncaught, untamed. Yet, here I am with this trainer. It looks like I am at Indigo Plateau…

            Indigo Plateau! That means my trainer is going to try and become a master!  
            I cannot allow that to happen!

            I try to fight, but the badge he carries is sapping my energy.

            What can I do?  
            As I look around frantically, I see a Dragonair in front of me. It must be my opponent.

            Terrific. One legendary fighting another, what a show this will make…

            The Dragonair looks at me with pity in its eyes. _I feel sorry for you, young one._ _But you must lose. If your trainer becomes a master, all pokemon are doomed._

            You think I don't know that? I demand telepathically.

            Well, I was surprised he still had one left, but yes. 

            Dragonair's eyes flash silver and I instinctively curl myself up into a ball.

            "Mew, use Mega Punch!"

            Damn it! I try to resist, but I fly at the Dragonair and punch it in the side.

            It buckles a bit, and as it moves, I see its trainer in the background…

            It's the prince of dragons! How can I fight him?

            But my trainer, my oh-so-idiotic trainer, does not seem to understand.

            The prince nods and Dragonair spits out a Surf attack. I feel myself floundering under the sheer volume of all that water. I don't want to drown! But I can't let my master win!

            I struggle to swim up…

            My master tells me to use Metronome.

            I scowl. At least I can do this. I metronome a Defense Curl attack, that brings me to the surface so I am floating on the water.

            My master starts to yell. "You stupid pokemon! Why can't you do Horn Drill or Thunderbolt or something?!""

            I do not reply, of course. He can't hear me anyways.

            Dragonair's eyes flash again. Yellow this time. I feel the Thunderwave immobilizing me, so I can't move…

            But at least this way I cannot fight, hopefully.

            Alas, it is not to be. My trainer, despite his stinginess, _did_ still have a few Paralyze Heals left. I feel the stiffness leaving my muscles. I do not want to fight!

            He orders a psychic.

            Dragonair uses Agility to up its speed again, and this time, before I can move, it uses hyper Beam.

            I feel myself flying through the air on the shock waves. I fall to the ground after crashing into a stand, and I feign that I have fainted.

            It doesn't work.

            'Get up, you stupid pokemon! Use Mega Punch again!"

            Seriously, how stupid is my trainer? I sigh and power up slowly.

            Dragonair this time uses a Bubblebeam attack. My speed drops… excellent. If it can finish me off in one hit, I'll be safe!

            It seems to sympathize with me, and it glows as its master applies healing power to it. My trainer is too blind to notice.

            "USE MEGA PUNCH NOW!"

            Dragonair quickly hits me with a Slam attack. I feel myself paralyzed again and I fall to the ground, surrendering to the blissful darkness.

*****************End Mew's POV, back to Trainer's POV********************************

            "Damn it!" I say angrily as I get up and get ready to leave. "I was so close!"

            Lance is still standing there. Maybe…

            It's worth a try. I rush at him and try to get him out of the way so I can enter into the hall of fame. However, his dragonair is still out and before I get far it nails me with some type of electric attack.

            I'm frozen.

            Lance shakes his head. "You lose."

            "What?!" I demand.

            Lance's eyes flash, and I notice that they're silver. "The world does not need more trainers like you… who do not even care for the fate of their pokemon."

            That's the last thing I see before something slams into me and everything goes black.

*******************************End Trainer's POV********************************

            Lance shook his head. "Another one."

            Well, what are you going to do with him now? Dragonair asked, as she released the trainer from her coils. Stupid humans. 

            I think Gyrados is hungry… 

            Dragonair yawned. Well, you never know. 

            The trainer was never seen again. His pokemon were released into the wild… but what of the trainer? No one ever knew what became of Blue, the trainer from Pallet.

            Everybody had had such high hopes for him. He really seemed to be special, breaking up Team Rocket… winning all the badges… catching most of the 150 pokemon… even the legendary birds…

            But now, they weren't so sure.

            Professor Oak sighed. "I really should stop sending kids out like this…"

End fic! *Smirks*

Well, _I_ liked it. Who knows, maybe somebody else out there does too.

I should quit writing depressing fics though. *Shrugs* Blame Farla. Anyways, see ya! Flames will be used to forge the Gateway card!


End file.
